sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue the Bat (Current Version)
CONTENT: This page was established before the Appropriate Content Specifics was established, and is protected as such. It does not, however, reflect our current policies, and is not condoned by the community. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not a 'Putain', but rather a guy who likes attention every once in a while," - Rogue Rogue is a reboot of an old adopted character who's original page can be found here. Basic Info Other Names: Shreds (in reference to his trenchcoat), Bat guy, Girly man Age: 18 Species: Bat (Honduran White Bat, to be specific) Gender: Male Maritial Status: Single… at times… Date of Birth: September 18th (might change this if SEGA ever reveals Rouge’s birthday) Birthplace: Spagonia (it’s the closest thing to France we have) Dominant Hand: Right Height: 3’7” or 110 cm Weight: 80 lbs or 36 kg Voice Actor: I’ll find a fitting voice eventually Appearances: None yet Personal Info Occupation: Stripper and Magazine model, but he does do some other jobs without pay. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: Rogue is very flirtatious and flamboyant. He’s energetic and enthusiastic with most anything he does, and even if he doesn’t like what he’s doing at the moment, he normally tries to make the best fun out of it. He’s pretty upbeat and doesn’t take many things seriously, making him seem like a pretty likeable person. While he does joke around every once in a while, all of his jokes tend to have sexual references that not everyone would quite understand. This leads us to possibly his worse trait, which is that he never really knows when enough is enough. It takes him a pretty long time to realize when someone wants to be left alone, and a lot of times people snap at him for not realizing soon enough. While he is a seemingly confident and happy person, it masks his other side completely. His other side is sharp, cunning, and witty, but he also acts a bit more solemn and serious. As you dig deeper, you see that he has many buried confidence issues and is very protective of close friends and family. He never reveals these emotions in front of anybody but his sister. Mental Condition(s): Honestly I know it exists, I just can’t remember the name and find the Wikipedia page for it… I’ll find it someday… Physical Disability: It probably wouldn’t count as a “disability” for most people, but for Rogue, it might as well be. He’s actually a bit near-sighted, and while he should be wearing glasses, he prefers not to. Everything he sees is mildly blurry, and he can’t even see the details on someone’s face unless they’re a foot away from him. Ability Type: Flying type Fears: Rogue has Hemophobia, the fear of blood (oh the irony). He strongly dislikes the smell and taste of blood, and seeing it makes him so sick he wants to faint, but he’s not really the kind of person who just randomly faints like a goat. He just freaks out a bit whenever in the presence of blood, and he dreads check-ups just because of the chance of having his blood drawn. Current Residence: Station Square (the other parts that we didn’t see in Sonic Adventure) Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Good Points: Enthusiastic, Upbeat, Energetic, and Witty Bad Points: Makes too many sex jokes, Takes a while to “take a hint”, and hides most other emotions Stats Strength: 6/20 Agility/Speed: 11/20 Intelligence: 17/20 Health/Defense: 9/20 Abilities: Being a bat, Rogue has amazing hearing skills to make up for his vision issues and has the ability to fly. While he isn’t the strongest flyer, he can keep himself up in the air for a pretty long time given that there are no bad weather conditions. As for his hearing, he can easily pick up quiet conversations in crowded places, but he rarely eavesdrops in order to respect other people’s privacy. But other than physical skills, Rogue has some skills with technology, as he was studying it before he dropped out. Fighting Style: Rogue’s fighting style is hardly based around any fighting, to be honest. Normally, he tries to convince his opponent not to fight him, but that doesn’t work too often. So once his opponent starts charging towards him, he just dodges all the attacks and waits for his enemy to get exhausted, then he finally attacks them with one swift blow. More clever opponents would see that in order to defeat him, they would have to restrict his mobility so that he can’t dodge anything, and therefore his fighting style becomes utterly useless. Powers: WOAH! THIS CHARACTER ACTUALLY DOESN’T HAVE POWERS! That’s an amazing first for me, unless you count ultimate sexiness as a power… (just kidding, of course. Why would I find an animal person sexy?) Weaknesses: Rogue, physically speaking, is still an ordinary bat. He’s not immune to anything, but he doesn’t have any special weaknesses either. He’s weak to everything a normal person is, like diseases, injuries, mind control, etc. Social Status and Background Friends: Rouge (twin sister), Arcturus, Brody, Fryst, Mandolin, and Knuckles (Crush, however it’s a VERY one-sided relationship) Rivals: River, Rouge (as romantic rivals), every other love interest for Knuckles Enemies: Dr. Eggman/Ivo Robotnik and The Gladiators History Rogue was born in Spagonia several minutes after his twin sister, Rouge. Despite the fact that they were fraternal, the two of them showed an extreme resemblance, their only differences at the time being gender. They were raised in a rich aristocratic family, and the twins were very close to each other as they had little interaction with children outside of their family. Due to the heavy influence of his sister, the boy grew to be more feminine, which caused some disappointment in his homophobic father’s eyes. Hoping to reverse this, he was sent to an all-boys school when he was 10 years old, but it didn’t do much to change him. It was around this time that he and Rouge began to grow more distant in interests, as she became interested in jewels and treasure hunting, while he was studying technology and working on his social skills instead. At the age of 15, he became very rebellious of his father after discovering his sexuality, and he often got into fights and ditched classes. Eventually, this recklessness caught up to him, and he was forced to drop out of school at 17. This was the last straw for his parents, and they ended up disowning him not too much later, leaving Rouge as his only family member who still cared for him. He ended up moving to Station Square as he had nowhere else to go, and thanks to his looks he got a job as a male stripper and model. However, sometimes he gets involved in adventures due to the fact that his twin in a member of G.U.N. and he has some spying skills of his own. Other Trivia *Rogue was originally a Joke character made by LePoissonRouge when she mispronounced Rouge's name, however the idea eventually evolved into a full out character. *The rebooted version is much less darker and edgy than the original version. *Rogue is known to throw some French words into his sentences, and on a side note, whenever he's angry he accidentally lets his French accent slip out. *He owns a club called the "Half Moon Club", which anybody 17 years or younger aren't allowed to enter. Category:Bats Category:Males Category:No Abilities Category:PRE-ACS